


Sushi Go Round

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Some Humor, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: AIMS组的玩具语音过于神奇导致妄想不断膨胀之后的OOC产物。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	Sushi Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> 写作缘由是这个玩具的语音→https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/1444/?t=blog  
> 前半有直接引用玩具的台词，气氛也照着那个来的；后半有很多独断解释的部分，把想写的台词全塞进去了。都是自我满足。  
> 2020年4月LOFTER投稿的备份。

不破谏敢发誓说自己真的只是偶然路过。  
穿过走廊的时候，在边上一个空房间里看见了熟悉的人影，有点在意就停下脚步看了看。房间的门半掩着。刃唯阿背对着门口的方向一直抬着胳膊，嘴里还念念有词。  
“才10次啊……这还差得远了……”  
啊？  
“20次……我就只有这种程度而已吗？……”  
啥玩意。  
刃那个家伙到底在做什么。  
仔细观察了一下，发现刃手里攥着熟悉的橙色变身道具。  
说起来这个家伙每次变身的时候都喜欢搞那个转来转去的动作。然后自己这边吧，每次都是强行掰开的，结果在AIMS内部出现了“队长和技术顾问他们俩的变身方式啊，怎么说，就都挺……别出心裁的”这种极为微妙的说法。  
果然为了完成那个也需要经过长时间的练习啊，虽然一点都不明白为什么要执着于那个动作不可。  
而与此同时刃的特训也依旧在继续。升程密钥回转时喀啦喀啦的声音单调地持续着，这一次好像比之前都要更久。  
“……”  
门外的不破不由自主地也屏住了呼吸。  
然后回转声终于停了下来。  
“……50次！好危险差点就失去意识了……啊——，好累。今天就到此为止吧。”  
刃心满意足地长长出了一口气，然后脱力般地坐倒在地。右手感觉是已经抬不起来了，就用左手按摩起了肩关节。她在那边敲了一会儿，终于意识到了不远处有人正在看着，猛地回过头来。  
“不破……？！”  
刃赶紧扶着墙站了起来，神情带上了相当程度的慌乱。果然还是不希望被看到的吗，那还真是不好意思了。  
“你，你什么时候过来的？”  
“就你说什么10次还差得远的时候。”  
“……”  
这么一想也站在那里看了好一会了。自己到底在干什么啊……  
“这样啊。那看到就看到了吧，我平常也没少见你狼狈的样子，今天就算扯平了。”  
刃的语气听起来挺平静的。不过仔细一想她这话很可疑啊，自己到底干了什么让她瞧见了，然后还是“经常”？  
……算了。  
刃活动活动肩膀，掏出手机看了一下时间。  
“到饭点了。今天应该也没其他什么事……走，去吃寿司了。”  
“啊？还是寿司？”  
不破听到“饭点”这两个字就有了不太好的预感。不是说不好吃，他也得承认，跟着刃唯阿吃过几家店，她的品味还是靠谱的。不过每次都吃也有点……。  
“不吃就别去。”  
“……”  
“怎么，还是跟过来了？看来不破你还是识货的。今天带你见识一下上次那家店的隐藏菜单，我跟你说啊——”  
说到美食的时候，刃唯阿脸上灿烂的表情是在其他场合绝对见不到的。如果不拒绝她就能让这个愉快的状态多持续一会，那也没有什么太大的损失。  
而且不破也有点在意她所说的隐藏菜单。

听到那个人发话的时候，刃唯阿正握着豺狗的升程密钥。  
“现在变身不玩转圈圈这种把戏了啊。”  
“不破……通讯系统又被入侵了吗。我怎么不记得你以前还擅长这种技术活。”  
“嘛，稍微拜托了一下这方面的专家。那家伙，只要是亚克的意志就会照做，意外还挺好说话的。”  
“灭……”  
刃扭曲起表情咬住了下唇，像是吃了什么苦涩的东西。她身后的AIMS队员丝毫不意外于不破的到来，立刻摆出一副准备战斗的架势。  
毕竟这个人实在是来得太频繁了。只要天津一下命令，他就总是会出现在AIMS的目的地。刃试图提高通讯系统的保密级别，而其结果已经摆在面前了。  
不破向远处眺望着。不知道是不是错觉，从他的语气里能听出一点怀念的味道来。  
“我真希望能和你畅谈梦想的那天早点到来啊。”  
“不破，……你可真是纠缠不休。……‘行动。’”  
从腰带里冒出金属色蛇骨与深红发亮的数据破片盘绕住她的身体，逐渐构建出异形的轮廓。  
“很遗憾啊刃，我最近辞了工作所以很闲……！”  
他紧紧攥着升程密钥向两边用力的手臂青筋暴起，那副蹂躏精密机械的态势无论谁看到都会觉得“这绝对会掰坏的吧”。  
“是吗，那正好。这么闲的话需不需要我再给你介绍一份工作啊……！”  
豺狗朝着昔日的搭档径直挥下镰刀。不破反手用枪身挡下那道寒光，但还是受到冲击力波及，一连倒退了好几步。  
“与其被你介绍我还不如跟着飞电那家伙干。倒是你什么时候才从这破地方辞职啊，刃？……‘变身！’”  
从枪口窜出的动物群狂奔着四散开来，把刃的两位部下撞翻在地。不破的视线追随着橙色的电子猎豹，它呼啸着化作机械部件吸附在左腿上。  
“到时候一定为了庆贺你离职带你去吃全东京最好的寿司，我请客。”  
“那未必也太便宜了。”  
“哦？讨价还价？”  
“吃泥土都能过活的人——少跟我谈——自己懂美食——！”  
“那叫做野外生存能力良好——是特殊部队成员基本的素质啊——你给我听着——！”  
还倒在地上的两位AIMS队员此刻心里想着的是，这两个人为什么一边物理上打得火花四溅，一边喊着的内容却怎么听怎么像无聊的斗嘴。不过他们很清楚一点，就是今天ZAIA派下的任务无论如何都没办法顺利完成了。

穿着白色套装的男人把什么东西放在了办公桌上。  
“唯阿，你从今天开始就改用这个。”  
“这是……”  
桌上摆着和天津垓本人使用的同款的变身器。刃唯阿把一旁配套的两个升程密钥拿了起来。  
“这样就没办法转了啊……”  
“什么？”  
“……不，没什么。……我知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不破掰道具的样子被唯阿拍了下来，那么说不定唯阿练习转圈圈时也被不破看在了眼里——看到玩具的台词之后产生了这样的想法。还有唯阿那句“去吃寿司了”，就进行了一下“合理的妄想”。  
> 另外或人和迅如果能合作的话，自然而然地就想着“那么不破和灭也……”而且我自己也没想到不破也会搞入侵这一套，就照着“是灭帮他的”这个思路写了。  
> 不破意外地还挺喜欢追着唯阿敲打她的梦想。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
